Our Second Life
by LeTardis
Summary: Everyone thought the Tenth Generation was the reincarnations of the First Generation, till the Tenth Gen. guardians started having kids,then...typically all hell broke loose. Not your usual tenth/first generation story. Chapter 3:Not the Lollies!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Only ever going to say (write) this once….I don't own KHR**

**Not your typical first/tenth generation story. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it. This was originally on Hum-Burglers page. I am the same person! For certain reasons i had to switch.  
**

Chapter 1: Father's To Be

When Tsuna vowed to destroy the current Vongola, he meant it. In his half suffocated haze, during his trial during the future, and he looked up at Primo through half lidded eyes, he knew. This man would force him to keep his word. Primo, Giotto, the founder with his orange fire eyes demanded wordlessly, '_strip the current Vongola! Make it worthy again!' _His voice loud, clear and demanding rang out;

"I accept your will, Vongola Decimo." And at those words Tsuna was pulled out of his vision. He never forgot that day. He never really thought about it much when it happened; he was really worried about the going on in the future, after all. No, it wasn't till Tsuna officially inherited the mantel of Vongola Decimo did he realize the heavy responsibility of his promise. Not only did he have to keep a sharp eye for the comings and goings of the mafia, while trying to keep his humanity, he also had to provide an heir that would keep and follow his will. This terrified him. Of course, he never showed it, he had enough 'Reborn kicks' to the head to last a lifetime.

He was terrified because if his heir fails, then he fails. He couldn't live forever, only a fool would think so. If his son decided to lead by the bloody side, then his and Primo's will, would be lost. Looking down at his Vongola ring he couldn't help but feel hopeless. No matter what people said he wasn't like Primo. People greatly respected him and he tried to ignore the backhanded comments about the 'reincarnation theory'. Really? Him? How could he respond to something like that?

He longed to speak to Primo again. Like in his vision or during his battle in the future. If only to tell him he was trying his hardest and he hopes he can understand. But when he looked back down to his ring and giving it a little shake, he could only sigh. No, I'm not Primo and the only thing that resides in this ring is a memory.

Turning over in bed he stole a glance at his beautiful wife. She fell asleep obviously getting tired of waiting for him to finish his thinking. He gently put a hand on her swollen belly his thoughts drifting back to his current turmoil.

He loved the Vongola, despite it being mafia. It grew on him though he still gets a little touchy when he's admitting it, cause he knows he can't smack that smirk off his tutor's face, whenever he does. It was his family and he didn't want it to fall into the deep pools of blood again. He couldn't accomplish nine generations of redemption in his life time. It was also up to this little guy growing between him and his wife, to carry it on. Somewhere deep in his heart Sawada Tsunayoshi prayed to whatever God or divinity that was out there to bless his son, with the best understanding and patience any child in his position would need.

He got an answer to his prayer. The answer, however, made him want to down a whole bottle of whiskey and yell at Reborn that he didn't sign up for this sh** and it was his entire fault. He didn't of course; he likes living, thank you. God, he hated being in a position of responsibility.

.

Sometime later in the week

.

Tsuna tried to ignore the screams and moans coming from the other side of the door he was currently standing by. He also tried to ignore the stream of curses that seem to be aimed at him. For the past half hour he's been outside while his wifes' has been inside giving birth. He tried to stay in the room with her but his Dame-Tsunaness came back to haunt him. Like a man, he epically fainted the first time she screamed. Apparently he got, quite literally, kicked out by Hana till his uselessness was needed.

"Quite a mouth Haru has, doesn't she?" Tsuna looked up startled to see his rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, walking up to him chuckling slightly at Haru's curses to Tsuna's man parts.

"Ah," Tsuna blushed at some of the things that were now spewing loudly out of Haru's mouth,"I think that's just her way of getting over her pain." He explained mostly to reassure himself, because he hoped that she was _not _going to do the things she had been screaming about doing the last hour. Yamamoto chuckled again running his hands through his hair;

"Gosh, all of us are going to be going through this very thing soon enough, aren't we?" Tsuna absently nodded, it was true. Only the Vongola men would get their wife's/lovers all pregnant at the same time and have it be an accident. He still remembers that dinner when everyone found out….

.

30 something weeks previous

.

It was one of those rare nights when all the woman of the mansion went out for a 'girl's night'. They claimed they all needed to get away from their man stench or something. They tried not to be too insulted by their blunt excuse to leave, so they also didn't feel too bad when they all personally sent bodyguards to trail unnoticed after their lovers.

After Haru's bodyguard left with his orders Tsuna squirmed excitedly in his seat. Before he could think of any of the troublesome things that came up with this subject, he was determined to stay excited and not worrisome in front of his guardians.

A Father! He was actually going to be a father! He couldn't _wait _to tell the guys. It was the perfect time to. Now that the girls were gone for the day he felt like he could consult them with his fears and be honest at how he felt with all this. He was still happy and super excited but then again, this was the mafia not a daycare.

Looking at his watch he almost squealed in excitement, of course, he didn't he was a mafia boss after all, and jumped out of his chair. Dinner time! He walked with a skip as he headed towards the dining area. When he got their however, his happy mood switched to a calculating one; something was definitely not right.

First of all, the room was dead quiet: NOT A GOOD SIGN. The only sound was Lambo twitching and muttering under his breath, the seventeen year old looked like he was having a thinly veiled panic attack. This, however, was quite normal, so Tsuna moved on.

Next was Hibari. It was weird that he was even here considering he didn't like to eat with 'weak herbivores.' But the really _freaky _thing was he was smiling. It was small and some might miss it, but, alas it was there and. It. Was. Horrifying. Fighting a shudder Tsuna looked to his rain Guardian.

Yamamoto was his usual self, sort of. He was smiling so big it almost hurt to look at him. His head was moving a little bit like he was singing a song to himself and the tune was just too good to sit still for. Weird.

On his left hand Ryohei was sitting. Still. As in not moving at all! He was also quiet, _that _was unusual. He had his wrapped hands in his lap and he was looking down at his them with his eyebrows knitted together. Something was obviously weighing heavily on his mind.

By the time Tsuna laid his eyes on his storm Guardian and right hand man he was seriously freaking out. No loud greeting of _'Tenth!'_ met him when he got to the doors as usual. Instead Gokudera was _dead._ He looked like it anyway, his head was resting on the table and his arms hung limply at his sides.

Last but not least was Mukuro. He had a _very _un-Mukuroish look on his face. Totally gob smacked look all over his face, if the situation hadn't been so serious he would have laughed. Something is dangerously wrong!

Tsuna wearily made his way up to his seat at the front of the table. Yamamoto was the only one that gave a heartfelt greeting when Tsuna sat down. He nodded to him as he tried not to get crushed by the weight of the heavy atmosphere.

"Um, Did I miss something?" At the sound of Tsuna's voice Gokudera's head shot up from where it had been resting on the table; "Tenth!"

Strangely his right-hand man's ear splitting declaration gave him some kind of comfort, even if his ears were bleeding. Everyone else in the room also seemed to relax at it, and Tsuna let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He relaxed completely when Ryohei yelled _'You are EXTREMELY late Tsuna!'_ Okay, so they were back to normal, which was good.

Now that everything was relatively normal again Tsuna became excited once more and with no tack whatsoever blurted out;

"Haru's pregnant!" at his declaration he wiggled in his chair in an undignified little dance and resisted the urge to squeal. He was met with a short pause of silence when;

"hahaha what a coincidence!" Yamamoto chuckled resting his head on his hands. Tsuna was shocked, "You too, Takeshi?!"

He chuckled sheepishly; "Yeah, Adele told me this morning."

"Wow! That's great! I hope their friends!" Tsuna was actually relieved; his son or daughter would grow up with someone else whose parents were in the mafia too. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Gokudera's shout;

"Tenth! My child will be a better suited right-hand than baseball idiot's spawn!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Yamamoto to prove his point. Gokudera's going to be a father too? 'Wait, _what!?'_

"Maa maa, Gokudera cant they all be friends?"

"This is an EXTREMELY weird happenstance! It seems we are going to have four kiddo's running around!" Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this even possible?

"Kufufufuf I won't allow Chrome and my, child to be affiliated with such Neanderthal children." Mukuro smirked when the three soon to be fathers, narrowed their eyes at the back-handed insult to themselves and their future children. Tsuna, however, just shrieked like a little girl; mafia boss be dammed. _'Nonononononon, not him too!'_

Gokudera stood up fast and glared at Mukuro, "I wouldn't _want_ my child affiliated with _your_ devil spawn, you insane psycho freak!"

"Lambo isn't ready for responsibility like this!" After that all Hell broke loose. Tsuna was ashamed to admit that he was too shocked to stop his rampaging guardians. So when one of the servants came rushing in at the sound of the tussle, Tsuna merely shook his head and sent him to get some much needed alcohol.

Their wives and lovers found them all sprawled on the front yard when they came home, hung-over and all on their back staring up at the stars. They could only shake their heads at their lover's antics, if this was their way of accepting the inevitable then I'm sure they could let it slide this _one_ time.

"At least Hibari isn't having a kid too." Tsuna mumbled under his breath. Apparently the skylark heard him because he responded;

"…stupid herbivore, don't just assume things."

.

Back to the present

.

Tsuna shook his head at the memory. He couldn't remember much after the first bottle and the hangover was horrible; but he felt like they really needed the male bonding time. It was the first time they all ever had anything in common with each other. It really brought them together in a kind of 'I've got your back on this one' companionship, though a certain pineapple and skylark would never admit it.

And later that night when he was surrounded by (most) of his guardians holding his new born son he was so happy and so accepting of this new responsibility.

"What do you want to name him?" Haru cooed looking at their new born son from the bed next to him. Tsuna looked at the little face in front of him and cocked his head. He wasn't sure what names he liked, paper work was really demanding after all, he actually didn't really think about it much.

He looked down at the little head that supported a small tuff of blonde hair. He jumped when his son opened his eyes for the first time. Startling blue eyes met his chocolate brown, after a pause he gasped feeling as if his heart nosedived into his stomach. His belly clenched in fear trying to dismiss what his intuition was telling him. It couldn't be;

"Primo" he breathed so quietly that only, Reborn who was sitting on the bed with Haru, heard. The hitman narrowed his eyes and leaned over the little bundle to get a better look.

"Giotto, we will name him Giotto," he somehow managed to croak out," in honor of Primo."

Haru squealed and reached for Giotto scooping him up in her arms and rocking him slightly, saying how much she liked his name and how honorable it was. Tsuna smiled nervously at the sight, but quickly excused himself from the room. Nobody followed him, thinking he was just emotional and needed some time to himself.

For that he was glad as he turned the corner and broke out in an all out sprint to his office. When he got there he locked himself in and leaned against the door, panting. He hadn't run far but his heart was already beating so fast. He plopped down on the floor dazed as he chanted in his mind over and over again _'that's not possible, that's not possible' _

He never noticed when Reborn snuck in through one of his secret passageways. He didn't even notice when the hitman walked over crouched down and put a comforting hand on his knee. Reborn let his student have his little panic attack. Better out than in, also the little hitman was getting a feeling that this was not over yet and the other guardian's children were going to be born any day now. Living life as a hitman he learned that; _there are no coincidences. _This was going to be an interesting year, he thought with a smirk.

.

Time Skip to Another Birth

.

Gokudera Hayato was not a happy man. The first thing was he hasn't had a cigarette since Editta told him she was pregnant. For people who are not familiar with how long a woman is pregnant for; it's a long time. Months have passed and his lips longed for the taste of his precious cigarettes. Of course he didn't dare try and sneak one. Firstly, apparently pregnant women have super-powered smell because Editta could sniff it out a mile away. Secondly pregnant, hormonally off balance, women are scary. But, alas, we are getting off topic.

If it came to it, if something monumentally important happened, he would adjust to any situation that came up. He has always been this way. For example, when his parents were making him consume his (beloved) sister's poison cooking all those years ago, his body adjusted in the only way it knew how. Now every time he sees his sisters face he passes out, being unconscious is better than being poisoned, right? As a right-hand man this is a very important attribute to have. Adjust, and be ready for everything and anything that comes his way. This, however, was different.

"You're Joking, Right?" Gokudera hated second guessing The Tenth, but for this? Well, he had to double check.

"No, I'm not, As soon as I looked into their eyes my intuition went wild. It's them all right." Tsuna addressed his rain and storm guardian with a hard, firm face. Gokudera knew at that one look, that he wasn't joking. They weren't talking to Tsuna right now, but Vongola Decimo, he was serious.

It's bad enough that his kid and the baseball-nut's brat have the same birthday, now this. I repeat; he was not a happy man. Editta wanted to name their kid Gaetano, but it looks like he will be going as G for short.

Even as Gokudera was getting a headache from all the mixed feelings and emotions and 'God, did he want a cigarette' he couldn't help but think; At least his son is the right-hand.

.

Another Birth (Another Migraine)

.

Tsuna was feeling slightly, just maybe, a little overwhelmed. Or is it unworthy? Giotto, Primo, the big #1 was his son! _His _son! Yet at the same time, he wasn't. Tsuna knew he wouldn't have to worry about the future of the Vongola. Who would be better than the big cheese himself? But at the same time, Tsuna felt cheated. He was scared. He was scared that he would be a father in title, not in experience. Biologically he would be Giotto's father but in his son's heart he…wouldn't be? Gah! This makes no sense!

The only thing that comforted him was he knew that his Guardians were going through the same thing. Of course, Lampo, Alaude, Knuckle, and Daemon still have yet to show up but there was no doubt in Tsuna's mind that they were going too. He faintly hoped that Daemon would skip the reincarnation process but he didn't think so. Mukuro and Chrome were still uninformed of the current predicament. As he trotted to the birthing room he kept clenching and unclenching his fist in a nervous gesture trying hard to keep the worry lines off his face.

Daemon. Everyone in the current Vongola and Shimon family remembered him. How could they forget? He was the reason for a lot of the Shimon's Families anguish; he was also one of the reasons for Vongola's decent in blood and mafia. He was also someone Mukuro despised, and now he was his son.

Tsuna didn't want to think of what his mist guardian would do. He contemplated not telling him but Tsuna always believed in being honest. Curse his congeniality!

When he came to a silent hallway, Tsuna briefly wondered if he made a wrong turn. The only thing that made him sure was Mukuro standing outside one of the doors. Apparently men just get in the way with these kind of things unless they are doctors themselves.

"Umm, why is she so quiet?" Tsuna wondered aloud. Everyone in the whole mansion heard Haru when she was giving birth. Adele and Editta wouldn't be out classed either. So Chrome who, if you put your ear to the door, could hear panting heavily was silent in comparison. Women were _so _weird.

"Kufufufu Chrome is too much of a lady to scream profanities" Mukuro said smugly obviously very proud for his wife. Tsuna just hmed and nodded his head. Tsuna fidgeted wondering how he should bring this up. Several times he opened his mouth and several times he closed it again. Mukuro watched rolling his eyes at his slightly awkward "boss" mimicking a fish. He thought he knew what he was going to say anyway.

"I already know." He said bluntly, smirking slightly when Tsuna's eyes bugged out surprised unknowingly making him look like a fish even more.

"You mean Daemon…?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows when Mukuro nodded. He was going to ask how he knew but some things were better left unasked. Especially where Mukuro was concerned.

"What are you going to do?" Tsuna was surprised at how calm Mukuro was

"….." Mukuro narrowed his eyes after a moment of thought," whatever do you mean Tsunayoshi?"

"Ah" Tsuna tried not to flinch at the purple mist that started to accumulate around him. What did he say?

"Uhh I mean…. Daemon being Daemon. Things may be…you know….. difficult?" Tsuna tried to explain himself. At that Mukuro let out a long breath and silently put his hand up to his closed discolored eye.

"Tsuna, there is a reason why this eye is called 'six paths of _REBIRTH'. _This is my first body, but I have lived six lives in my mind's eye…I remember doing horrible things." He took his hand away revealing his red eye "do I deserve to die?"

Tsuna was shocked; "That's not what I meant! Of course he shouldn't die!"

"Then stop insulting my _son_. He's just a baby!" Mukuro snapped folding his arms and looking away and whispering softly, "He's innocent right now."

"Well that's the question now isn't it?" Tsuna fired back finally fed up with all the stress, "are they innocent? Or are they just lying there wondering when they will be old enough to tell us 'they already had a father'!"

Mukuro just shook his head and sighed again. Things were never so simple. It was hard enough he had to get over the fact that the child that has been growing in his beloved Chrome for the past nine months is actually someone, in a past life, he sought to kill with his own hands. But if he learned one thing during this pregnancy is you can't help but unconditionally love your child. Even if he was that Daemon.

"I'll be fine Tsunayoshi, go eat cake or something" Mukuro sighed distractedly.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Cake? He shook his head but left anyway. But not before whispering a _'good luck'_. He was going to need it. Hell, they all needed it.

.

Three More Births (and now we have seven cute little reincarnated babies on our hands)

.

All the new fathers sat in a big circle on the nursery floor, various bundles held in their arms or their laps. Some had their legs spread out and others sat cross-legged, but overall the mood was serious. If it weren't for the cute chubby faced babies an outsider would comment where the sacrifice was in the middle of the circle; _yes _the mood was _that _serious and creepy.

Surprisingly, it was Hibari who broke the heavy silence;

"And so It is done." He droned, a few of the fathers answering back in a solemn 'Amen'. Tsuna raised his head a fraction to look at every one of his guardians in the circle before beginning the chant *cough* I mean, encouraging speech.

"The carnivorous one is right," Tsuna said speaking with authority, "It is done, and our feeble existences can't do anything about it." Many of the men hummed in agreement, while the others just shuddered in fear.

"We must seek heavenly judgment in this matter, and as Knuckle is the only priest here, we will seek his advice." Everybody turned to look at the bundle in Ryohei arms, while said father held the child up so the baby could 'whisper heavenly judgment in his ear'.

Lambo seemed to snap out of whatever trance they all seemed to be in and realizing what was actually going on, he paused and looked on with an awed expression. He blink then muttered; "We've completely lost our minds."

Gokudera spun his head around to glare at the 'stupid cow' before saying in a violent whisper, "Shut up! We _Need _this!"

A few people glanced at the distraction before looking back at Ryohei who was now nodding his head in understanding. No one seemed to notice, that baby Knuckle was actually sleeping, and probly drooling heavily on Ryohei's ear. After a moment of Ryohei's serious/enthusiastic nods he brought his son back down to rest in his lap before looking back to all the guys.

"Knuckle says we should extremely treat them as if they were any other child." He didn't yell for once and for some reason his seriousness lightened the mood a little. They all kind of looked at each other bemused.

Some even started to smile a little, after sitting back and remembering the odd behavior five minutes prior. Though the laughter didn't start till the usually stoic cloud guardian snorted before saying;

"And so it is done."

After the laughter died down a little, Tsuna gave the _real _encouraging speech.

"Yes, it is done," He smiled before lifting up his son, and rubbing their noses together, making young Giotto giggle, "But something new has just begun."

And after all the stress and waiting, the tenth generation decided that it was going to be all right. They were strong men, and they would survive this just like everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reverse Demon Baby

The Vongola men sat in their circle much like they did previously, when the children were just wee babies. The mood wasn't as dreary or creepy as before and, though this was the one hundredth and twenty-seventh 'Circle meeting', since the first, this was the second that was actually worth mentioning.

Whilst before they just complained about poopy diapers and screaming infants now they had serious concerns about what the heck was going on. You see, all the children have now learned to crawl, in other words;

The. Hellions. Are. Mobile.

_And_ most of the kiddo's personality could shine through to them now, which should have been really no cause for concern, considering the mafia history books practically screamed at the near _identical _personality traits the fathers and sons shared. But…_really_, they should have known better.

Especially were Gokudera was involved, which he demonstrated by typically acting like a diva with flailing arms and dramatic pointing at his son, G, who was _cuddling_ with (at this very moment) Baseball idiots son, Asari.

And to pile more dung on to everyone's crap pile of confusion, it was not G, but _Asari _who lifted his head up to give a _death glare _to Gokudera for making all the un-wanted racket. At the chilling look, Gokudera seemed to be stabbed by an invisible icicle and right through the heart mind you, before collapsing on the ground, twitching.

Knuckle who was sitting in contemplation just moments before, pointed at Gokudera, and started laughing in the only way babies are known to laugh, by giggling cutely. But alas, everyone knew that if he wasn't a baby, but perhaps an older child or an adult, the room would be filled with mocking laughter. In short…the cute giggling reassured no one.

Hibari's cold eyes swept around the room, assessing the situation before looking down to the thing shaking pitifully in his lap, he sighed looking back up to the ceiling and ignoring everybody and everything.

Tsuna sat there pondering everything, trying to think of when everything started to go wrong. He supposed Daemon was the first one that started acting strange.

_._

_One week ago._

_._

Mukuro woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. Which was odd, at least for him, to get a whole night's sleep and to wake up in the morning feeling…_rested. _It was truly a novelty, and something that always put him in a good mood.

So, naturally, it seemed like a perfectly good day to teach his son how to harness his mist flames. It was a long shot, really. But Daemon was the first out of all the children to crawl…so maybe…just _maybe _a mist flame miracle would happen.

Mukuro almost puked at his optimism.

"How's my little Demon?" Mukuro crooned while peaking a look inside his sons crib. A pile of quilts and blankets met him. He quirked a smile and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Chrome' under his breath fondly. Reaching down he started digging through the blankets to find his buried son, he exclaimed, "Success!" when his cold hands found a babies foot.

The baby of said foot let out a shriek at the sudden cold intrusion of his warm foot, before whining in unintelligible babble when all the blankets where taken off of him. Mukuro smirked before picking him up swiftly causing the baby to let out a whoop? of excitement before giggling and kicking his legs and trying to go higher. Mukuro slowly lifted an eyebrow at the squirming baby, how _odd_;

"My, my," he said in wonder, "aren't we excited to today?" he jumped when Daemon shrieked in reply, before giggling profusely. Mukuro was starting to wonder why he was getting a sudden uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He tried to ignore it.

"Your probly just very excited because Daddy is going to teach you how to spill the blood of the innocent and how to torment your frenemies and get away with it, right?" He couldn't have been more wrong.

Daemon stopped in his merriment to turn and stare at his father. It was a hard serious stare the made Mukuro feel….._guilty. _There is a first for everything apparently. Then baby Daemon closed his eyes and started to shake his little head in disappointment. Mukuro stared on in horror, feeling everything spiral out of his control.

"Maybe…daddy can…read you…..a….. story?" Mukuro said hesitantly making the end sound like a question in his confusion. He jumped again when Daemon shrieked in merriment kicking his legs and narrowly missing Mukuro's discolored eye. He laughed nervously and held Daemon at arm's length, making a beeline for the nursery.

When he got there he sat Daemon on the floor in front of the book case and started looking through all the books before pulling out an illustrated book about Dracula. He showed the front cover to Daemon, a hopeful smile on his face. Daemon stared blankly at it before he shook his head, and Mukuro practically _whimpered _before throwing the book behind him and turning to search the shelf in increasing panic.

He pulled out a colorful Gothic and bloody version of the Little Red Riding hood.

Daemon shook his head.

It joined Dracula behind them.

He pulled out a children's version of Edgar Alan Poe's poems.

Daemon paused, and studied it a little, before recognizing blood on the cover before shaking his head.

It joined the ever increasingly pile behind them.

It was a vicious cycle of showing, then shaking and, finally tossing. A grumpy line started to form in between Daemons eyebrows, getting deeper and deeper with each book Mukuro showed him. His two tiny hands flew up in frustration when Mukuro showed him Pride and Prejudice: _Zombie Version. _

"Mah!" Daemon's tiny voice rang out, making Mukuro jump and drop the book in his hands. Daemon put both his hands forward and pushed himself up so he could crawl closer to the book case. After a lot of huffing and puffing little Daemon got a book to fall off the book case and land in-between them. All the color drained from Mukuro's face at the sight of the black book.

The Holy Bible

He laughed nervously, "Why would you need this?"

Daemon pointed to himself and shook his head, then pointed at Mukuro and nodded his head.

If any maids or butlers thought they saw Mukuro rocking back and forth and weeping while reading the Bible to his son, they didn't say anything. It was probly a practical joke anyway.

* * *

AN/ It's _short _I know. But Its been awhile since i updated, so think of this as kind of like a teaser trailer for next chapter. And Hopefully any and all confusion will be answered next chapter.

And even if it may seem this way in this chapter...the reincarnated babies aren't as _aware_ as you may think (though they are _very _smart). THATS ALL IM SAYING!

Read and Review. I'd love feed back!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not the Lollies!

.

Still the week before the (second) Circle Meeting

.

After Mukuro's pain and suffering, it only got worse for everyone else at the Vongola mansion. At least for the guardians of the family, everyone else found it increasingly funny as each day went by.

After the 'Bible Incident' the other fathers took to watching their children like hawks, and looking for anything that looked suspicious. The rest of the 'Bible Incident Day' was relatively peaceful, aside from Mukuro stalking the halls like a mad man and demanding to every maid and butler he came upon, that all 'holy books' needed to be burned.

After awhile he conceded to just hiding them away since he was getting to many offended looks and his cheek was getting red from all the maids who kept slapping him. But alas, we are getting off topic.

It was the next day however, when another baby did a personality, one-eighty and another guardian's will snapped.

.

.

.

Lambo was adjusting nicely.

He was learning the ropes to this baby business. It took him awhile to figure it out, but when he did, he had many peaceful nights. It started with him thinking;

'_Lampo is supposed to be like me, right? So if I was an annoying little baby…what would _I _want?'_

It was so _simple. _It was as easy as taking candy from a baby; only not, because he was _giving _candy to the baby. After this light bulb inspiration, he was starting to actually _enjoy _being a father.

And honestly, it felt _nice. _

After waking in the morning he would change a fussy Lampo's diaper, dress him for the day, give him his breakfast, and then give him a strawberry flavored sucker, set him on his lap and finally napping with a perfectly content baby on his chest, both sucking on their respective candy.

He would then nap with his son, till I-pin came and took Lampo off his hands. Then he would go perform some of his guardian duties, come back, and repeat the process, before going to bed.

But really, Lambo should have known his luck wouldn't last for much longer.

He was leaning against the sofa with baby Lampo in his lap, while they both were eating their own candy. He hadn't drifted off to the blissfulness that was sleep just yet, and for the moment he was content in just watching Lampo who was a little more fidgety than usual. He took out his grape candy, making a slight popping noise, which made Lampo slowly look up at his father.

The duo sat and stared at each other, blinking slowly. It seemed even more of a snail pace that Lampo lifted his little hand grabbed his candy and pulled it out of his toothless mouth. They both sat with candy in their hands looking at each other. Lambo smiled at their similar positions.

"Are you trying to be just like daddy?" he said, smiling at the little Lampo who was now staring down at his candy curiously. Lambo's smile fell slightly when Lampo looked back up with a sly expression on his face that made Lambo start to sweat.

Lambo blinked, and he heard a cracking noise to his left, so he swung his head around to look at the wall where the sound originated.

Lambo stared blinking rapidly.

There was a little tiny white stick poking out of the wall and on closer inspection you could see a little sliver of pink. Lambo's faced quickly turned shocked as he slowly turned his head at horror movie pace to stare at Lampo who was now…lollipop…missing.

All thought stopped as he stared down at…Lampo? The baby looked innocently down to his hands and, after find them empty, reached to take daddies candy. As he reached for the candy his lip curled to reveal his toothless gums. Lambo almost wet himself.

Were babies capable of sneering?

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi clapped his hands together once in accomplishment. It was such a rarity that he finished all his paper work so early in the day. He could spend the day investigating!

He wanted to run some tests on Daemon, because _well_…..(For everyone's sanity, a crying Mukuro was a problem nobody wanted to deal with) . He would do nothing to hurt the boy, but he felt as if they were missing something _big. _A VERY _big _something his intuition never picked up on.

Giotto was acting fine. He was just a relaxed, cheerful baby and Tsuna hoped it never changed. His thoughts came to a halt when there was a long drawn out wail coming from Lambo's quarters.

And it wasn't a baby's wail.

Tsuna's eyebrows scrunched in concern. Not that a Lambo freak out was any cause of a panic but he was kind of put off at the fact that none of the butlers or maids he was walking by made any indication they heard anything at all. Was he seriously still the _only one_ qualified and willingly able to calm a 'Lambo panic attack' down?

He groaned out load before switching his course towards Lambo's rooms. When he got there he swung the doors open;

"Lambo? Is everything all-"

Tsunayoshi stopped and stared blinking rapidly.

Lambo was kneeling on the ground in front of the couch cushions which held a baby Lampo. Lambo was holding open a candy bag filled with lollypops. Tsuna watched in a trance like horror induced fascination as baby Lampo reached inside the bag pulled out a lolly and proceeded to delicately peel off the wrapper. There was a slight blur around Lampo's little hands followed by a low popping noise.

Then the lolly was gone. Tsuna blinked again before rubbing his eyes and looking at the wall opposite them. A collection of white sticks where jutting out of the wall, it was sickening to look at as it reminded Tsuna of acupuncture. Looking at Lambo who had tear streaks down his face and still holding the open bag to Lampo, who had a look of wicked pleasure on his tiny face, Tsuna did the only thing he could possibly think of that could help this situation;

He turned around and walked out.

He shut the door quietly behind him. His face was serious and contemplative aka his Mafia boss face was on full force. Whoever dared mess with him now would seriously…heck, screw it;

"REBORN!" Tsuna screeched his tone high and girly, complete with flailing arms. His yell however was drowned out by another voice on the other side of the mansion. It echoed through the halls and Tsuna suppressed a shiver. Somehow Hibari could volumize his voice without having to actually resort to shouting. It was unnatural and scary, and just as the purpose served; everyone could hear his spoken wrath;

"How _dare _you be a herbivore!"

Tsuna's knees buckled and he crumbled to the ground in shock. When has Hibari _ever_ cared if someone was a useless herbivore or not? Wasn't _everybody _one...Unless…

"What's happening to our children!?" Tsuna whimpered.

* * *

AN/ Sorry for the wait! I planned on it being longer but I have left you guys waiting so long for this so I just posted it as it was right now. Can anyone guess what the heck is going on yet? It is not as it seems! *rubs hands together evilly*

I do plan on finishing this, if anyone is wondering, but ever since the manga ended my uh _spark _for it died a little. I will always love it but I find myself staring at my computer with a constipated expression on my face while trying to write it.

Read and Review!


End file.
